


Fighting Insanity (ItaDei)

by aMaskedNinja



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Abuse, ItaDei - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Rape, Self-Harm, Uke Deidara, Violence, Yaoi, mature language, seme itachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja
Summary: "Deidara...tell me what he did to you before you finally managed to get away from him..." Itachi said in a gentle voice.The blond shook his head slowly as his body started to tremble. All he wanted to do was forget everything about that man but he couldn't. Every night he was haunted by painful memories that never seemed to fade, even after all this time.  Memories that drove him completely insane.Trigger Warning: Yaoi, abuse, rape, self harm, mature language, violence, possible Mpreg (not confirmed)Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.





	1. Chapter One

Darkness, at least mostly darkness. That’s all a young blond could see. The floor was hard and cold, almost as if it were made of stone. The only light was coming fro dim candles that had maybe an hour of light left before everything went completely dark. How he got here was a mystery to him. All he could remember was running away from his village after finally reaching his breaking point. He had been called a freak his entire life due to the special abilities he possessed. Not only that, he had also been called a girl for most of his life even though he was male. His physic was pretty feminine and the fact that he had long hair didn’t help at all, neither did the fact that he always wore eyeliner to help make his ice blue eyes pop. He learned that something like that was a huge mistake right from the start but he still did it, regardless of the bullying he received from the other boys.   
The young blond had finally broken and taken off after he had been jumped and raped by four other boys for three days in a row. On the fourth day, he managed to use his special abilities to get himself free, and that was the last he saw of that village. However, when he tried to remember getting here, everything was blank, almost as if it had been wiped from his memory. All he could focus on now was getting out of here. When he tried to get to his feet, he let out a low groan as pain coursed through his entire body, mostly on the lower half. He managed to ignore that and tried to make use of his ability, or jutsu as it was called but instantly freaked out when he couldn’t make anything happen. After managing to limp to the cell door that kept him locked up, he held his hands out to the dim light and gasped loudly.   
“No…” He muttered in a low voice. He stared at his hands with wide eyes. There were stitches along both palms of his hands along with dried blood. He didn’t even remember feeling anyone stitching his hands up. “I...can’t use my jutsu now…” He was nearly in tears as he stared at his hands. Why had this happened to him? Was it because he had been born with an ability no one else possessed? He didn’t ask to be born like this so why was he being punished for it? He clenched his hands tightly and instantly yelped in pain. He should have expected as much but he couldn’t help it. He was terrified and also eneraged. The blond was only pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps walking toward his cell door.   
He instantly stepped back and tripped over his own feet, causing him to tumble to the ground with a thud. It was at that moment when he noticed his shoes had been taken away from him. ‘What the…?’ He asked himself before instantly examining the rest of his body. The normal tan pants he and green top he had been wearing were gone and now all that clothed him was a thin white robe. His weapons and clay had also been taken from him, rendering him defenseless.   
“Oh, you’re finally awake.” A snake like voice said. Deidara’s head instantly snapped up and standing in the doorway was a tall man with very pale skin, snake like eyes, and long black hair that was also all over his face. He had purple markings along each eye and a sadistic looking grin on his face.   
“W-who are you…?” The blond managed to squeak out. “And w-what did you do to me…?”   
“Heh. My name is Orochimaru but you will call me master or my lord. Do you understand? As for what I did to you, I simply had those mouths on your hands stitched up so you couldn’t use any of your ninjutsu abilities to break free from this place. You’ve got quite a rare Kekkei Genkai in your possession.” The snake man replied, earning a cringe from the blond teenager.   
“W-what do you know about my Kekkei Genkai…?” The teen asked with wide eyes, though only one could be seen since the other was covered by his long blond bangs.   
“Explosion Release is by far one of the most dangerous Kekkei Genkais. Not only for opponents but for the user as well. When I disrobed you earlier, I found that you have a fourth mouth on the left side of your chest that’s stitched up. If I’m not mistaken, that particular mouth can turn you into a bomb and it would mean death for you. No wonder you keep it closed up. I also found some signs of other things along your body, which makes things a lot easier for me.” Orochimaru replied while crossing his arms over his chest.   
“What the hell are you talking about, un!? Give me back my damn clothes and clay and let me go! The blond shouted out. He was about to continue yelling but found himself being squeezed tightly by a large brown snake.   
“Oh no. You’re going to become my personal pet. If you value your life then you’ll do what you’re told. Disobey me and I’ll have you severely punished. I’ll have you beaten within an inch of your pathetic life or I’ll let some of my other experiments have their way with you while I sit back and watch. It all depends on how badly you piss me off.” The snake man soon opened the door to the cell and kept Deidara in a tight grasp with the snake he had summoned. “Now, let’s get going. I want to break you in as soon as possible. Maybe I’ll let my assistant have the first go at you so he can give me a report.”   
The blond was grabbed by the hair harshly and pulled from the cell. He found that he was being drug down a dark hallway, not knowing where he’d end up next or if he’d even survive this. He didn’t want to die. Not now. He was only sixteen years old and now he was going to be made a slave to this snakelike man. He had already determined he wasn’t going to go down without some kind of a fight, even if that fight led to an early death. The first thing he had to do was find a way to get the mouths on his palms unstitched so he could make his clay bombs again. His art. ‘Art is an explosion snakeman...and soon, I’ll make you into an amazing piece of art. You’ll die by my art...I’ll make sure of it…’


	2. Chapter Two

Two years had passed since Deidara had been abducted by Orochimaru and in those two years, he had been beaten, raped, mentally and emotionally abused, as well as drugged to the point where he didn’t even know what was happening anymore. The result of all that? The blond was now the perfect slave of the snakeman. His pride had been completely broken. His eyes that once burned with a fiery passion were now dull and lifeless. The mouths on his hands were still stitched closed and he had lost a lot of weight. He was nearly a walking corpse now. Even his once beautiful hair was now a tangled mess that rarely got brushed or even washed. His body was covered in scars and bruises. Some wounds were taking longer to heal than the others because they just got reopened whenever he’d be forced to sleep with either Orochimaru or his henchman, Kabuto. He had also given up on any hope of breaking free of this hell he was trapped in. Now, he was just wanting to lay down and die, but the snakeman wouldn’t allow that.   
The eighteen year old sighed as he sat in the room he was told to stay in until further notice. It has been assigned as his own personal room, but it didn’t feel like it because so many disgusting things had happened in that very room. To ensure the blond wouldn’t try to escape, he had chains around his ankles that had been there ever since he was placed in this room two years ago. They were only adjusted when they became too tight. There were also scars around his ankles and bruises that showed just how rough and heavy the metal objects were. The only clothes he was permitted to wear were always revealing ones, mostly consisting of tight booty shorts and a crop top. They were also just easier to remove whenever they had to be.   
‘I hate myself…’ Deidara thought quietly. He didn’t even talk anymore unless he was told too. He had been beaten too many times for taking the wrong tone with Orochimaru-sama and it didn’t take him long to learn his place. He often found himself thinking about his village and if he was even missed by anyone. Probably not, since all he could remember was being treated like crap for his Kekkei Genkai that he could no longer use. ‘If only I had been stronger…’ A single tear rolled down the right side of Deidara’s face just as the door opened. The blond instantly froze and kept his tired eyes on the ground.   
“Aw, is our little pet crying?” The voice that spoke belonged to Kabuto. Deidara couldn’t stand the silver haired male. He was just as twisted as Orochimaru-sama was and that made him cringe. “Lord Orochimaru won’t like it if that pretty face of yours is all sad.”  
Footsteps could be heard as Kabuto made his way over to Deidara. His chin was soon grasped and pulled upward where he found himself staring through round glasses and into a pair dark, cold eyes. He watched as a sickening smirk appeared on the silver haired male’s face. “Come now, pet. If it hadn’t been for Orochimaru, you would have died out there in the forest, or you would have been found and made as a slave by someone else. When you first came here, you had already been raped several times, so it was clear that your fate had been decided. No matter what, you were destined to turn into a slut, a personal toy for someone. Just be glad it was Lord Orochimaru who found your useless ass.”   
His chin was released but then a hard punch was sent into the right side of his face, sending the blond crashing to the ground and causing him to let out a cry of pain as blood filled his mouth. He spat it out quickly but stayed on the ground. His body was already shaking like crazy when a harsh kick was delivered into his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. He still didn’t scream. He knew better than to scream. If he screamed, things would only be worse. He’d be thrown in the cage with the experiments again and left there for hours until they got tired of him. Several more harsh punches and kicks landed on the blond before the beating finally came to an end.   
“Still just as pathetic as always. You’ll probably be dead by the time you’re twenty. There is no future for a whore like you. You don’t deserve one. I’ll be back soon to clean you up and to take you to Orochimaru. Until then, you can just lay there like the bitch you are.” Kabuto hissed before turning on his heels and walking out of the room. The door soon slammed and was locked, leaving Deidara alone on the floor. When the blond was sure that he was alone, he broke down and cried his eyes out. He curled up into a tight ball and placed his hands to his face in order to cover his eyes.   
‘I hate myself! I fucking hate myself! Just let me die and end my misery! I can’t take it anymore! I want out! I want out of here! Let me out of this fucking hell!’ None of it was said out loud. All of it was in his head. He didn’t dare scream it out loud. ‘Kill them...kill them all, someone please...just kill them all!’   
Then, something suddenly snapped inside the sobbing blond. His tears suddenly ceased to fall and his trembling stopped. He found himself getting up off the ground with his hair covering his face. He didn’t know what had suddenly snapped inside of him, but he knew if he didn’t act on it now, he’d never get out. It was now or never while the adrenaline rush was still there. ‘Ten minutes...that’s all I’ve got… I’ve got to make it count…’ A slight cackle erupted from the blond, a cackle of insanity. ‘I’m going to blast every single one of you straight to hell.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is aMaskedNinja here! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's read the stories I've posted on here! I really appreciate all the support you've all been giving me and I'm glad the stories are being enjoyed! Really, thank you all! You're all amazing!!


	3. Chapter Three

Deidara let out a low growl as he pulled his fist back and slammed it down on the chain that held his left ankle. His knuckles split open upon impact but the chain shattered, leaving only a shackle and a small bit of the chain left around his ankle. He did the same to the other side with the same results. He took a second to stare at his bloody knuckles with an insane look on his face, followed by another cackle. Without any hesitation, the blond walked over to the door and raised his right leg. A small breath was taken before he slammed his foot into the door with an amount of force he didn’t know he had. The door was thrown off its hinges and crashed into the wall directly across from the blond. Pain shot through his leg but he ignored it. His time was limited. If he didn’t hurry, his body would break down on him and he’d probably be killed for trying to escape. Without hesitating any longer, the blond bolted down the hallway and toward Orochimaru’s room. He had remembered seeing his clay bags in there at one point and just prayed that they were still there. His hands may have been stitched, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t create a bomb.   
Three minutes later, the blond reached the door that lead to Orochimaru’s chambers. He delivered another swift kick to that door and within seconds, it was on the ground. ‘Seven minutes to go…’ Deidara’s eyes scanned the room quickly and soon located the two pouches that were on the far end of the room. The blond rushed over and grabbed two handfuls of clay. He didn’t have time to unchain the bags and he didn’t have a kunai on him. No time to look for one of those either. After bolting from the room, Deidara popped some clay into his own mouth and quickly chewed it up before spitting out a handful of small clay spiders. He quickly started scattering them around while searching desperately for the exit in the maze.   
Another four minutes passed. The spiders were almost completely spread out and there was only one more path to take. ‘Three more minutes…’ The door soon came into view and just as the blond went to run for it, he found himself being tackled to the ground. He hit hard and yelped a bit, the remainder of the clay spiders went flying from his grasp. When he looked back to see who tackled him down, he saw Kabuto’s cold eyes once again. Deidara let out a growl and glared toward Kabuto.  
“Get your disgusting hands off of me! I’m getting the hell out of here right fucking now!” The blond shouted out, only to receive a harsh slap to the face, causing his head to jerk to the side.   
“You’ve really crossed a line this time you little bitch! Orochimaru won’t be showing you any mercy for a month since you tried to escape!” Kabuto shouted as he sent another slap across the blond’s face. “You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t kill your slutty ass!”  
‘Two minutes left...gotta hurry and get away from him…’  
“Bullshit! I’m done! I’m leaving and you’ll never fucking find me!” Deidara spat back before kicking Kabuto harshly in the stomach in order to get him off. He was still about fifteen feet from the door. He also had to remember to set off the bombs. He couldn’t do it too early and risk being caught in the explosion but if it came down to it, he’d blow the place up even if he was still inside. Once he had kicked Kabuto off of himself, he got to his feet and started to run for the door again.   
Not even a second later, he was grabbed and slammed against the wall roughly. A punch to the gut followed soon after, causing the blond to spit up blood. Kabuto was once again on him. This was going to be way to close, but it was almost over. Freedom was nearly in sight. The blond had managed to find the strength to fight, even if it was limited. His broken body would soon have him on the ground in agony. He could already feel the energy draining. The door was now ten feet away. It was so close yet so far.   
‘Thirty seconds...then my adrenaline rush will be gone...Gotta hurry...gotta make this count…’  
“You’re staying here! You’ll continue to be a good little slut for lord Orochimaru and maybe if you beg for your life, he’ll spare it even if you don’t deserve it.” Kabuto growled out. He slammed another punch into Deidara’s face. A loud crack could be heard, followed by blood that started to pour from the eighteen year old’s face. ‘Fuck! He broke my nose!’   
“No! I’m leaving right fucking now!” Deidara replied harshly. His body was starting to tremble again. His eyes were beginning to dull and his body was beginning to revert back to the way it had been before this sudden snap. With what little strength he had left, Deidara slammed his foot into Kabuto’s crotch and bolted as soon as the silver haired male fell to the floor, holding himself tightly.   
Five…  
Deidara reached had finally gotten to the door. His breathing started to increase, almost as if he were having a panic attack.  
Four…  
The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, being dragged back by his foot. Kabuto had managed to crawl over faster than expected and pulled Deidara to the ground.   
Three…  
Another growl came from the blond. The door was starting to become out of reach. He had to do it now. There was no other choice. He made his hand sign and gathered up what little chakra he had.  
Two…  
Kabuto had looked back but it was too late. The sign was made, Deidara had a hand up with two fingers extended. The fire had gone out. The blond’s adrenaline was gone but he still had the strength to mutter that one word. The only word he needed to say.  
One…  
“Katsu!”


	4. Chapter Four

“Katsu!”  
One word, almost too late. The bombs that Deidara had placed down instantly began blowing up throughout the hallways, destroy everything in their path. The blond used what little strength he could to kick Kabuto off of him once again. As soon as his leg was free, he started to crawl toward the door. His adrenaline rush was completely gone and the pain in his body was starting to set in. His body begged him to stop moving but he refused. The explosions were getting louder. Screams could be heard. He knew any second, the ones by the door would trigger.   
Right when he grabbed onto the handle, the bombs surrounding him detonated in a fiery explosion. Even though he was in pain and he was now being thrown from the building with severe burns all over his body, he couldn’t help but throw on a small grin. It was truly a work of art, even though it might have just killed him. Deidara hit the ground about one hundred feet away from the hideout that was now up in flames. He hit hard and cried out in pain but he couldn’t complain. He was out of there. After two long years, he was finally out of that horrid place.   
He had landed on his side when he hit the ground. His arms, legs and everything else had some kind of burn. His once beautiful blond hair had even been burnt badly. Deidara couldn’t focus on that though. Using whatever bit of strength he could find, he rolled himself onto his stomach and started crawling off into the forest. If he was going to die, he wanted to die away from the place that had made him suffer. He wanted to die in a peaceful part of the forest.   
Awhile later, the blond couldn’t go any further. He managed to get to a fairly nice part of the forest where he was sure no one else would find him. It seemed like the perfect place to go. He managed to stop beside a fairly large tree and collapsed with a pained groan. He used the last bit of strength to roll onto his side before everything around him started to get blurry. He felt that his end was coming.   
‘This is it...I’m going to die at such a young age… At least I got...to see the outside...one last time…’ Deidara thought to himself before everything around him disappeared and he drifted into darkness.   
~~~  
The day seemed to go by quickly for a male with spiky orange hair and purple eyes. On his head was a headband with the Hidden Rain Village symbol that was crossed out, showing that he was a rogue ninja. He also had piercings on his face, and on his body he wore a black robe with red clouds. He was the ‘leader’ of an organization called the Akatsuki. By his side was another male with an orange mask that covered all but his right eye. He had spiky black hair and wore the same robe as the other male. The two of them had just returned from a mission to try and recruit someone the masked male actually knew, but the first attempt had failed. However, they weren’t giving up that easily.  
“Don’t worry, Pein. I’ll go after him myself a little later. He’ll listen when he knows what my actual identity is.” The masked male’s voice was deep, almost too deep, as if it were just an act.   
“I trust you’ll get him, Madara. He’ll be valuable to the Akatsuki, even if he doesn’t want to come along right now.” Pein replied to the other. His voice was also fairly deep and didn’t seem to be worried about getting their target to agree.   
“Hm… Pein, stop for a minute.” Madara said as he held his arm out to stop the other. Pein stopped quickly and gave the masked male an annoyed look. They had been walking since dawn and it was now nearly two in the afternoon.   
“What is it?” Pein asked in an annoyed tone. Madara looked at the orange haired male and glared at him through the hole in his mask.   
“Don’t get an attitude with me. Just come on. I’m sensing some chakra nearby. It’s weak but still alive.” Madara replied before he hurried off in the direction where he felt the chakra coming from. Pein followed along quietly and huffed under his breath. Within minutes, Madara stopped short, causing Pein to bump right into him.   
“What the hell!? Why did you stop so suddenly!?” Pein growled out before stepping around the masked male. Once he saw the reason Madara stopped so suddenly, he froze as well.   
The pair was staring at a young blond who couldn’t be more than eighteen years old. The male had severe burns along his entire body, along with other injuries that looked just as bad. His hair was burnt to the point where it would have to be cut in order to be fixed. The sight made the orange haired male sick to his stomach, especially when he noticed what kind of clothes the other was wearing.   
“...He’s still alive…?” Pein asked as he looked toward the masked male.   
“Yes but barely… Usually I don’t feel the need to help people out but this is just a kid for the most part…” Madara replied as he slowly walked over to the unconscious figure. When he knelt down to examine the other, he noticed the stitching on an upturned palm and tilted his head curiously. “What’s this…? That’s some odd stitching that shouldn’t be there… Maybe it was used as torture…or maybe it’s hiding something…”   
Pein knelt down beside the masked male and shrugged his cloak off. He wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath so all the chakra rods that were impaled in his body were seen, not that it bothered him. He reached out slowly and wrapped the fragile male in the cloke before carefully lifting him up. “We need to get him to Kakuzu and Konan...they’ll be able to fix him up…” Pein said softly and Madara just nodded before standing up as well. The masked raven reached out and placed a hand on Pein’s shoulder before creating a hand sign and poofing them back to their hideout. He needed answers about who did this to some innocent kid and he hoped to get them once the other woke up.


	5. Chapter Five

Once the pair arrived at the hideout in the Hidden Rain Village, Madara threw the door open, causing a loud bang to roar throughout the hideout. Pein hurried inside with the young man he was carrying and instantly started calling for Kakuzu and Konan. The blond’s chakra had gotten even lower since they picked him up. It was obvious that he was running out of time so they had to move fast.  
“Kakuzu! Konan! Hurry up and get in here! It’s an emergency!” Pein shouted out, his voice echoing throughout the hideout. He couldn’t believe they weren’t in the room yet.   
Only a minute or two later, a blue haired woman with bright amber colored eyes appeared in front of them, wearing the same cloak as the other two. She looked slightly annoyed from being yelled at as was about to start bitching the two of them out until her eyes fell on what Pein was holding. Her eyes grew wide with worry as she hurried over and started examining the blond in Pein’s arms.   
“What the hell is this!? What happened to her and where did you find her!?” Konan asked while looking between the two males.   
“Konan! No time for that! And this isn’t a girl! This is a guy and he needs help! We’re going to lose him if he doesn’t get help right now!” Pein shouted out. “Now where’s Kakuzu!?”  
“Forget about him for right now! Get him to the medical room quickly.” Konan replied before she took off toward the medical room so she could get everything set up in order to help the young blond. She couldn’t believe someone would hurt some poor kid that badly. Pein had followed Konan closely while Madara went off to find the blond some new clothes for when he woke up. There was no way he was going to let the other walk around in such revealing clothing. Someone would probably jump him and give him a heart attack.   
Back in the medical room, Pein placed the blond down on the table gently and stepped out to allow Konan to get to work on healing the kid. He knew it was best to not disturb her while she worked so he went to find Kakuzu in order to send him in to help. Meanwhile, Konan had already stripped the blond of what little clothes he had and placed a blanket over his lower half so he wasn’t fully exposed. The sight of his battered body made her sick to her stomach. There were so many scars, cuts, burns and bruises all over the poor teen’s body. Not to mention signs of drugs and other things that she didn’t even want to think about.   
Ten minutes later, Kakuzu made his way into the room to start helping Konan. The older male even cringed when he saw the teen but he didn’t say anything. Instead he just started working on stitching up some of the larger wounds with the jutsu he had. They worked in silence for several minutes before Kakuzu finally spoke.   
“I know the outside is bad but...are there any internal injuries?” The male asked while looking at Konan with his emerald green eyes.   
“Well… His body has signs of drugs that are slowly disappearing. I’m currently running blood tests to find out what they are. Not only that, but there are some bones that didn’t heal properly, so those will have to be fixed and...he’s been repeatedly raped. It’s difficult to say the number of times but from the looks of things, he was held as a prisoner for an extended period of time…” Konan replied as she started cutting the burnt portions of the unconscious blond’s hair. She really hated to do such a thing but there was nothing that could be done to fix it. By the time she finished, the hair that once reached the young man’s waist was now up past his shoulders.   
“These burns look like they were from a huge explosion...and I’m confused about the stitching on his chest...along with those markings…” Kakuzu said as he leaned over to look at the blond’s chest. As soon as he did, the mouth on the blond’s chest made itself known by grinning toward the raven. Kakuzu yelped and jumped back quickly. “...What the hell is that…?” He asked.   
“Probably some kind of an ability he has… I think he’s got them on his hands too...they’re stitched up but the stitching looks unnatural...like it isn’t supposed to be there…” Konan reached over and grabbed a small scalpel in order to remove the stitching on the blond’s hands. Once they were gone, the palms of the blond’s hands started to open and mouths finally made themselves known by opening and sticking their tongues out. “...This is incredible…”   
The door suddenly flew open and Madara made his way into the room. Konan quickly dismissed Kakuzu who raised an eyebrow but left without any questioning. As soon as the door shut, Madara looked toward Konan. “How is he?”   
“It’s pretty bad… The burns look like they’re from an explosion, several improperly healed bones, several cuts and bruises…” She continued to repeat her list of findings to Madara before she came to something new. “Then Kakuzu and I discovered this…” She paused and lifted the blond’s hand up gently, showing Madara the mouth on the palm. “He’s got one on each palm and one stitched up on his chest. It’s directly over where his heart would be I decided it was best to leave it closed up…”   
“Ah...so that’s what the stitching on his hands was hiding… That must be the boy’s Kekkei Genkai. It looks like it’s a pretty rare one too.” Madara sat some clothes down on a nearby chair and shook his head. “Once you’ve finished bandaging him up, get some clothes on him and we’ll put him in a bed to rest. Hopefully he’ll be able to answer some questions when he does. Have Pein try talking to him. I’ll even show up as Tobi but first, I have something I have to do. My mission with Pein failed so I’m going to go fetch my little pet in a different way. By showing him who I really am. He’ll follow me instantly when he finds out.” Madara soon made his way toward the door and glanced back at Konan. “Also. Place him with Sasori for now. He’s the only one without a partner.”  
“Yes sir.” Konan replied with a bow before she finished fixing up the blond. She then got him dressed and used her paper jutsu to carry the unconscious male off to the room he’d be staying in.


	6. Chapter Six

Madara had once again left the hideout in order to seek out the person he and Pein had tried to recruit earlier. He wasn’t surprised when they had failed the first time. He honestly expected as much since the person had know idea who ‘Madara’ really was. He decided that since he was going alone this time, he could show this person who he really was. After all, this particular person was very special to ‘Madara’. When he had discovered that the other had turned his back on his home village, of course he was surprised. He never thought someone who was such a stickler for the rules would ever disappear from his home village, but he had. Knowing that made the person behind Madara fairly curious. He wanted to know what exactly pushed this person to leave and he was going to get the answers he desired.   
When ‘Madara’ returned to the location where he and Pein previously were, he was surprised to see the person he was targeting was still there. He honestly expected to have to track the man down but here he was. That same silver hair that spiked in different directions, that cold gaze that could only be seen in one eye, since the other was covered, the same pale skin that looked as if it were unmarked, but ‘Madara’ knew otherwise. All that could be seen was the male’s arms and a small portion of his face. He didn’t know what was under that skin tight blue shirt or those battered blue pants. On his head, covering his left eye was a headband with the Hidden Leaf Village symbol crossed out. Over the bottom half of his face was the same mask that was always there, leaving everyone to wonder what was hidden underneath it. He was indeed a mysterious man. One ‘Madara’ knew very well.   
“You’re back it seems.” The voice of the male pulled ‘Madara’ from his thoughts. He was now being stared at by the cold gaze that was held in that dark grey eye.   
“Of course I’m back, Kakashi Hatake. Did you honestly think I’d take no for an answer? I need you in the Akatsuki. Your abilities are incredible and you could be of great use.” The masked male replied, only to earn a darker glare from the silver haired male.   
“Fuck off. I have no interest in working with you and your organization. I’ve already lost everything in my life. I have nothing left and I definitely don’t want to spend the remainder of my life working with you.” Kakashi spat while crossing his arms over his chest. He had honestly planned on ending his life soon. He was tired of living and had nothing else to look forward too. His father was dead, his best friend was dead, his sensei was dead and the girl he saved now hated him for some reason. He wasn’t trusted with a team of his own. The entire village turned their backs on him, and why? Because he wouldn’t go through with a mission that required him to sleep with some disgusting man in order to get documents from him. It was the only time he had ever refused a mission and the result was the worst thing ever, so he left.   
“You honestly think you’ve lost everything in your life, Kakashi?” The masked raven asked as he stepped closer to the silver haired jounin and grinned behind his mask. “I’m about to show you something that proves you haven’t lost everything. Not yet anyways.” He paused when he was two feet away from the male who sat on the ground. He raised a hand to the orange colored mask and slowly removed it from his face. As soon as he dropped it on the ground, he watched the silver haired male’s eyes grow wide with shock, fear, and every other emotion in between.   
“No…Y-you’re dead… I saw it that day… The day you got crushed under that boulder…” Kakashi got to his feet and continued to stare at the male who was now unmasked. His hair was short and spiky, just like Kakashi remembered only it was a bit longer. The right side of his face was covered with scars, his right eye possessed the Sharingan while his left eye possessed the Rinnegan. Two different colored eyes that pierced through Kakashi’s soul, causing him to be unable to look away. The raven gave Kakashi a smirk that only the silver haired male would recognize.   
“Come now, Kakashi. Don’t look so frightened. If you really don’t believe it’s me, just come here and touch my face or something.” The raven replied. His voice was raspier than it was when Kakashi had last seen him but that was to be expected. The boy he once knew had grown up, somehow survived being crushed by the boulder. After taking a shaky breath, Kakashi slowly closed the gap between the two of them and reached out with a trembling hand. Once it finally came in contact with the other’s face, Kakashi expected him to vanish like a ghost, but he was solid. He was in fact alive.   
“It really is you...Obito…”  
~~~  
A groan came from the blond who had been brought to the hideout about an hour ago. Konan had been beside him since she brought him into the room where he was going to be staying. When she heard the grone, she jumped up and hurried toward the door to call for Pein to tell him that the unconscious male was finally waking up.   
‘I’m...alive…?’ Deidara thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on something soft which confused him instantly. He remembered passing out in the forest, waiting for death to welcome him with open arms so why was he alive and resting in a bed? Where the hell was he?   
“You’re finally awake, I see.” A deep voice said. The sudden sound caused the blond to flinch as he started looking around with a panicked expression on his face. The room was dark so he couldn’t pinpoint the location of the voice.  
“D-don’t hurt me...please…” Deidara managed to squeak out. His body was starting to shake like crazy. He had just managed to escape from his two year prison. He didn’t want to be trapped again. He’d rather die that go through all that pain again.   
“Hey, there’s no need for you to panic…” Footsteps could be heard as the voice got closer to the trembling blond. A dim light suddenly came on, causing Deidara to flinch slightly. He soon found himself looking into a pair of eyes that possessed the Rinnegan. The gaze caused Deidara to flinch back. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He was afraid his body wouldn’t respond to his commands so he was pretty much trapped.   
“W-who are you...and w-where am I…?” Deidara asked softly.   
“My name is Pein and you’re resting comfortably in my hideout. Now, I’m hoping you’ll be able to answer a few questions for me. Starting with your name and where you came from.” Pein replied in a gentle, yet deep tone.   
“M-my name… My name is Deidara and...I came from Iwagakure, the Hidden Stone Village…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! *makes Deidara plushy wave* Thought I should go ahead and explain how Obito is going to be working right now. So, Pein and Konan know him as Madara and as Tobi. They don't know who's really under that mask right now. All the other members of the Akatsuki only know him as Tobi. As far as Kakashi and Zetsu go, they're currently the only ones who know it's really Obito. And Kakashi will be referring to him as Tobi unless they're alone. Hopefully that helps clear up any confusion! If it made things worse, I'm really sorry! ^^" I'll try a little harder to make things less confusing! Thank chu for reading!
> 
> ~~MaskedNinja


	7. Chapter Seven

Deidara had been allowed a few minutes to settle himself down and was now sitting up in the bed with a tight grasp on the blanket that was still covering the lower half of his body. He had noticed that his clothes had been changed from those short booty shorts and a crop top to a simple pair of black sweats and an oversized long sleeved shirt that was also black. The fact that someone changed his clothes while he was unconscious bothered him but there was nothing he could do. He just hoped that no one else had touched him while he was out cold. WHen he went to run a hand through his hair, he instantly froze. His hair had been cut insanely short and that instantly brought him to tears. His hair was something he always took great pride in and now it as all short.   
“W-what the hell happened to my hair...?!?” Deidara cried out with tearfilled eyes.   
“Ah...about that… You see when we brought you here, you were in pretty bad condition. Your body was pretty broken, as you can tell by all the bandages and your hair was completely fried. There was no way to be able to fix it so it had to be cut.” Pein replied. He was honestly dumbfounded that his kid was so upset about something as silly as hair.  
“Great...I haven’t had short hair since I was a child…” The blond muttered softly. “Anyways, thanks for the help, it’s much appreciated especially since you saved my life but I really should be going…” He went to get up but was instantly back down with a cry of pain. When he looked toward his body, he saw that a good portion of it was bandaged up. He was about to question it but then he remembered the explosion that helped him escape from hell.   
“You can’t go anywhere right now… You can’t even walk and your chakra still hasn’t fully returned. There’s still some drugs trying to work their way out of your system as well. You’ll need to rest here for at least two weeks. Actually, we’re hoping you’ll stay and become a part of this organization.” Pein said in a bored tone. He couldn’t really allow the blond to leave since he knew their location but he knew he’d send the other into a panic attack if he were forced to stay. He was stuck.   
“Two weeks!? At least!? And now you’re telling me you want me to join this ‘organization’? What the hell is it anyways!?” Deidara asked with a glare.   
“It’s called the Akatsuki. I won’t go into details about it now but this entire group consists of rogue ninjas from the different Hidden Villages. We are currently in our main hideout which resides in the Hidden Rain Village.” Pein replied while crossing his arms. “Judging by what we saw when we were fixing you up, you’ve got a very rare and powerful Kekkei Genkai. Care to tell us about it?”  
“What the hell does it matter to you? My ninjutsu is my own personal business. However...I guess if you’re interested, I can enlighten you on it…” Deidara sighed softly and looked toward his hands. When he saw that they were no longer stitched up and both mouths were smiling, he couldn’t help but feel a bit better. “Explosion Release. That’s what it’s called, un. I use my art to create bombs. I make the clay myself and these little things on my hands help me mold the clay into C1 to C4 bombs. You said you examined me, so I’m assuming you saw the one on my chest as well. That particular one is always sealed shut. It will only ever be used if I’m completely out of options…” The blond paused and let out a quiet sigh.   
“And what exactly will that one do?” Pein asked with a raised eyebrow.   
“It’s my ultimate art...the Kyukyoku Geijutsu… It’s a suicide bomb which is why it’s a last resort. The mouth has a direct connection to my heart after its fed clay, it will send my explosive chakra throughout my body, settling in my veins. Then the veins will condense into a sphere that will slowly crack open and then it will detonate. The explosion is so large that it will cover ten kilometers, nothing will survive if it’s caught in that blast, not even myself.” The blond sighed and looked away.   
“I see. Then that attack is strictly forbidden, even if you’re out of options. Your abilities are very unique and it would be a shame to let such an ability be destroyed in a massive suicide bomb.” Pein reached out and gently ruffled the blond’s hair. The sudden contact caused Deidara to flinch away.   
“Please...don’t touch me… I just want to rest a little more…” The bomber muttered softly.   
“Very well. Once you’ve rested up, come into the living room. We’ll introduce you to the others and you’ll meet your partner. He too shares a love of art but his is a bit different than yours. I’m sure you two will somehow manage to get along.” Pein stood up and walked toward the door. “And Deidara. It’s best if you don’t try to run away. I’m not saying we’ll hurt you, but you do know valuable information now. Information that can’t be allowed to leave. I’m sure you’ll make the right choice and decide to stay with us. Unless you have people back home waiting for you.” He didn’t wait for the blond to answer. After finishing his statement, Pein simply left the room and closed the door behind himself leaving Deidara alone.   
“Hmph...People waiting for me at home…? Not likely, un…” Deidara muttered to himself before he fell back onto his pillows and once again shut his eyes.  
Down in the living room, Pein was gathering up the other members of the organization, the ones that were there anyways. He wanted to be sure to inform them about the blond’s condition and that he didn’t want any of them being mean to the other since he had been through a lot. He wouldn’t go into detail about what happened to the blond though. He decided it was best to wait for the other to be comfortable with telling his story himself.


End file.
